Mariabell Crois
|seiyuu = Rie Tanaka |birthDate = S.1185 |birthPlace = Crossbell |height = 169 cm |sizes = B85/W58/H88 |gender = Female |occupation = * Anguis * Banker (former) |affilliation = * Ouroboros * IBC (former) |relatives = Dieter (father) |nationality = Crossbellan |hobbies = * Purchasing and collecting dolls from the Doll Studio * Pomtto! |likes = Elie MacDowell |weapon = |aliases = Primordial Alchemist }}Mariabell Crois (マリアベル・クロイス), also known as the Primordial Alchemist (根源の錬金術師), is the third Anguis of Ouroboros. Background Mariabell's character and personality takes shape as a flashy rich executive with a sadistic side. She is Dieter's only child and has had a close friendship with Elie MacDowell since she was young. Fiercely protective of Elie, she vows to attack any man that would dare approach her romantically. As the executive director of the IBC under her father, Mariabell had been entrusted with a number of enterprises and capable of serving as Dieter's stand-in. One of the significant tasks she was charged with was the development of Mishelam. Crois family heritage In the shadows, however, she committed herself alongside her father to finish the centuries-long plan to re-create Demiourgos, the Sept-Terrion of Mirage. Beginning in S.700, the Crois family secretly invested in ancient alchemy magic and the D∴G Cult to further this goal using their banking finances to replace the Sept-Terrion that had been lost. Using her influence as project leader of Mishelam's development, she manipulated Hartmann into organising the Black Auction so she could have the core of the new Sept-Terrion awaken on Mishelam. Mariabell had Arios MacLaine replace one of the auction's items, a Doll Studio doll suitcase, with a suitcase that held the sleeping KeA so that KeA could awaken safely under her supervision without raising suspicion. The Crois family had been working on the re-creation of Demiourgos for a thousand years together. However, in the final act of , Mariabell abandons her father Dieter and his political ambition of using KeA and her powers to defend and expand Crossbell's control, replacing it with her desire to rewrite history itself. Ouroboros Due to the heroic interference of the Special Support Section and their allies, the plan to alter history failed. KeA abandoned her powers and lost all value to Mariabell. Despite this setback, she was invited by the Grandmaster to fill in the position of third Anguis that had been vacant for almost two years due to Mariabell's knowledge of how to recreate a new Sept-Terrion. Gallery Mariabell Crois (Zero).png| Mariabell Crois (Ao).png| Alchemist Mariabell Crois - Bust (Ao).png|Bust Mariabell Crois - S-Craft (Ao).png|S-craft Mariabell (Sen IV).png|Full-length Mariabell - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Mariabell - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Mariabell - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Mariabell - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Mariabell is an big fan of the dolls made by the Doll Studio. Her collection of dolls is worth several million mira. Category:Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Anguis Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Bosses Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters